1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for mounting a pump to a motor and more particularly to a means for mounting a water pump to the motor in an automatic washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pumps having an impeller mounted directly on a motor shaft are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,173 issued to K. R. Lung and U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,395 issued to A. C. Korte.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,086 issued to J. Lemb discloses a pump having an impeller mounted directly on a motor shaft and also shows generally the mounting of a pump and a motor on a common housing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,930 issued to A. H. DeMoss discloses a pump having an impeller mounted directly on a motor shaft and also discloses a pump housing held together by spring clips. U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,330 issued to T. Petersen discloses a motor and pump assembly wherein a pump housing is clamped in place by a pivoted clamp arm.